Take Care Of Me Tonight
by Amaranti
Summary: A half-finished drunken first time and the afternoon after. Written for the Seblaine Kink Challenge.


**Title:** Take Care Of Me Tonight  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Sebastian/Blaine  
**Warnings:** See the prompt. Some dub-con elements.

**Summary:** A half-finished drunken first time and the afternoon after. Written for the Seblaine Kink Challenge.

**Prompt:** Blaine gets wasted and passes out at some party. Enter Sebastian, who finds him in some room and can't help but make him come, over and over. Blaine is begging and desperate, so Sebastian fucks him but doesn't finish. In the morning, Blaine hazily remembers having the most amazing fuck in his life. He eventually finds out that his mystery man is Sebastian and rides him ("You're going to finish what you started") **Do Want:** begging, slut shaming, riding, multiple orgasms, slight somnophilia

* * *

Blaine Anderson is a dichotomy, Sebastian decides, tipsy enough to use the word _dichotomy _in the context of his dick's desire (he isn't tipsy enough yet to say _heart's desire_). The cocktail sloshes around in his glass as someone bumps into him, and Sebastian quickly raises it to his lips, drinking it all. So. Blaine Anderson must be the greatest dichotomy known to humankind, or at least to Sebastian, because, well.

Sebastian wants to feel the shape of his cheekbones under his soft skin and the brush of those ridiculously long eyelashes against his thumb, and he wants swollen red lips stretched around his dick, and Blaine would make the softest noise of need and…

"Hey, Sebastian. Enjoying the party?"

Sebastian smiles pleasantly, rising his empty glass in greeting. Is that _glitter_ on Blaine's collarbones, just above the fabric of his v-neck shirt?

"A bit boring. No hot guys." Which is an outrageous lie, with Blaine standing right in front of him, so Sebastian corrects himself. "No willing hot guys."

"I _am_ horny," Blaine says, putting way too much emphasis on the second word. Sebastian isn't sure if he is trying to _flirt_ or…

"You're drunk," Sebastian counters. The alcohol makes Blaine act in ways he wouldn't otherwise, that's all. After _years_ of Blaine considering him nothing but one of his friends he has no hope left. Not really.

(Another outrageous lie.)

"That I am," Blaine nods, very serious. Sebastian sighs inwardly:_ See?_ "Take care of me tonight?"

_I would burn down empires for you_, Sebastian thinks, a ridiculous thought. But Blaine has the stupidly trusting smile of a drunk man yet it's so specifically _Blaine_, too, and Sebastian is a little tipsy.

All he actually says is a quick whisper of _Sure, yeah_.

There would be an awkward silence if the room was't filled with pounding music. Instead they just stare at each other. The back of Sebastian's neck starts to prickle, because Blaine is looking at him with an intensity Sebastian isn't exactly used to.

There's a twitch in the corner of Blaine's lips, like the beginning of a grin. Then he turns and the crowd swallows him up before Sebastian could even blink.

Sebastian is left on his own, fingernails clawing uselessly at the glass in frustration.

* * *

_Take care of me tonight?_

The echo of the words follows Sebastian everywhere, like an annoyingly persistent stray puppy. There was a guy just a few minutes ago, but he broke their kiss, saying that it doesn't feel like Sebastian's heart is in it. Sebastian wanted to tell him he isn't kissing random strangers with his _heart_, but the truth was, there wasn't a fiber of his being that gave any fuck about this guy. So he let the other man go, feeling more relieved than disappointed.

How drunk is Blaine now? Where is he?

_Is he okay?_

Since when exactly is Sebastian his fucking chaperon?

Damn it, who even asks someone to take care of them and then just _disappears_?

Sebastian sighs, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he navigates his way through the crowd, accidentally stepping on a girl's shoe and not-so-accidentally elbowing a guy out of his way. He goes upstairs, to find an empty room where it's quiet enough to call Blaine up. He doubts Blaine will actually pick it up, but it's worth a shot, if only to make his conscience feel better.

He doesn't have to call Blaine up because he finds him in the first room he walks into. The lamp on the bedside table illuminates Blaine, curled up with his face pressed into a pillow, one arm hanging down. Sebastian sighs in relief and walks to the bed as quietly as he can.

Except when Sebastian actually thinks about it he has to wake Blaine up, because they have to go home, so there's no point trying to be silent.

"Wake up." Downstairs they all but had to shout to be able to understand each other, but here Sebastian's voice sounds too strong for his own ears. Blaine doesn't even twitch, though, and Sebastian tries again, louder. "Come on, you can't sleep here. I'll take you home. You can sleep in the car, okay?"

Still nothing.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, slowly but surely losing his patience. He's trying to be a better person than he used to be when he was a teenager, but he is no saint.

He rests gently his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine makes a noise, a little something that Sebastian can't define as anything less than a moan. It's quiet and breathy and half-muffled by the pillow, but Sebastian can hear it well enough. It sends a thrill of surprise and something else through him.

Something Sebastian is tipsy enough to admit to himself is lust.

He is no saint.

He takes hold of Blaine's arm, firmly tugs until Blaine is lying on his back, half-facing Sebastian, eyes still closed. Sebastian moves to grab his other arm and place it on his chest so it doesn't dangle off the bed.

There's glitter in the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Sebastian licks the tip of his thumb and brings it to Blaine's mouth, scrubbing firmly to get rid of the glitter. When he looks at his thumb it's sparkling with glitter too, and the skin at the corner of Blaine's lips is slightly red from Sebastian rubbing at it. Blaine's lips are open now, sinfully inviting. Sebastian presses his thumb down, careful, his heart in his throat. The inside of Blaine's lip looks red and wet, and Sebastian feels his own mouth go dry.

_Fucking hell._

He could kiss Blaine.

And if it wakes Blaine up Sebastian could laugh and give him another playful peck on his nose and tell him he thought he would take a leaf out of Prince Charming's book and try to wake him up with a kiss, and Blaine would swat at his shoulder and pout in annoyance, but maybe he would also blush and flutter his eyelashes coyly.

Blaine's eyes open slowly, and he blinks up at Sebastian, lips curving up into a lazy, slightly confused smile.

"Hey," Blaine mumbles, sounding like he's still mostly asleep.

"Hi," Sebastian answers, grinning back. He's not going to act guilty; it's not like he was caught with his hands in Blaine's pants or anything like that. "How are you?"

Blaine nods, and apparently decides that's answer enough, because his next words are: "You're taking care of me, huh?"

Sebastian laughs, and he does feel guilty at that, because Blaine's eyes are big and trusting and Sebastian didn't have his hands in his pants, but the idea doesn't look as reprehensible as it should.

"You can say that, yeah."

"Sorry." And Sebastian frowns at that, not sure what Blaine means. "You don't have to. Take care of me, I mean. I know I asked you, but I'm fine. You can go back to the others, dance and drink and…" Blaine's voice gets even quieter, but the sleepy softness changes into something breathless and heavy that makes shivers race down Sebastian's spine. "Fuck someone."

Sebastian almost chokes at that, at the way Blaine's lips form the word, and the fact that the word itself left Blaine's mouth, not as a curse but a suggestion.

"Maybe the guys downstairs are not whom I want to fuck, Blaine."

When Sebastian tries to remember next morning who started their first kiss he can't conjure the memory up, too busy fighting the headache and the sunshine stabbing his eyes and the bile rising in his throat.

Sebastian's hands are shaking with the effort to keep his body from crushing Blaine, lips starting to devour each other the moment they meet. It's nothing like the kisses Sebastian used to imagine they would have – if he ever got the chance, of course. In his fantasies their first kiss would be slow and tentative and probably happen in a sickeningly sweet scenario, in the back of a movie theater or maybe on a Ferris Wheel, Blaine's mouth tasting like caramel or candies. Because Blaine would never let Sebastian kiss him before a proper date – or a dozen of proper dates, _months_ of bouquets of flowers and shy hand-holding and awkward lovey-dovey photos as their phone background.

But Blaine tastes like alcohol as Sebastian licks at the roof of his mouth. And they are in a stranger's house. And just a few minutes ago they used to be nothing but friends.

"What has happened to you?" Sebastian asks, the words rushing out of his mouth without his permission. Blaine pouts, but he's more annoyed at the break in their kissing than the question itself, because instead of asking Sebastian to clarify he grabs the back of Sebastian's head and pulls him down for another kiss.

And that really is a much better use of their mouth than trying to philosophize about Blaine's past and present.

"My pants are uncomfortable." Blaine doesn't even end the kiss before his fingers are already curled around Sebastian's wrist.

Sebastian leans back, panting and hot all over, and god, this was barely foreplay, yet he is already half-hard.

(Maybe since the moment he touched the corner of Blaine's mouth, if he wants to be honest with himself, but he resolutely ignored it then.)

But now Blaine is awake, and he's staring at Sebastian expectantly.

Of course his pants are uncomfortable. They're ridiculously tight and the bulge is obvious, and Sebastian scrambles to pull the zipper down. Blaine raises his hips to help him but it still takes too long to get rid of the pants, clinging to Blaine's skin stubbornly, and then the underwear follows suit. Blaine lets out a sigh of relief and then a groan as Sebastian wraps his fingers around his dick, already curving up proudly.

"Are you okay with this?" Sebastian isn't sure how drunk Blaine is. His words are slightly slurred but still easy to understand, and he seems to be aware of what is going on. He recognized Sebastian, and the come-hither look in his eyes as he asked Sebastian to help him with his pants couldn't be an accident, not even if he was totally wasted.

Blaine's answer is a buck of his hips and another groan.

It's a clumsy handjob, not one of Sebastian's best, but he's too busy staring at the glitter on Blaine's neck and the way his eyes darken with pleasure to bother with finesse. Blaine comes sooner than Sebastian expected him to, head thrown back and hips stuttering.

Sebastian stares at his fingers coated in Blaine's come, and feels a vague sense of disappointment as he wipes them on the blanket, making a mess. Sebastian doesn't know whose bed this is, and he doesn't care. Blaine called him up last night to invite him to the party. He gets invited all the time to all kinds of things, because Blaine is friends with half of New York, even if apparently only Sebastian cares enough to look after him now.

This really wasn't enough. Blaine didn't even make a noise, and Sebastian couldn't even really see his face…

"Come here, Sebastian."

They kiss again, and it's unrestrained and sloppy, teeth clanking together, Blaine biting into his lip hard enough to make Sebastian hiss, which only makes Blaine laugh smugly. _God. _The orgasm should have made Blaine pliant, but he's anything but.

"You're drunk," Sebastian whispers into his mouth, an echo of what he said before, when Blaine asked if he's enjoying the party.

Blaine nods, giving Sebastian a grin, drunk on alcohol and lust. His fingers tug at Sebastian's shirt impatiently. Sebastian feels too warm, and he would like to take his clothes off, but then Blaine gets distracted and they're making out again.

"Do you want more?"

Blaine stares up at him. If he was sober the look in his eyes would be pensive, maybe, but he's drunk, and Sebastian doesn't know what to do with his expression now.

But Blaine's hands speak for him clearly enough. He grabs Sebastian's head with both hands, and his arms are not forceful but they move as surely as any wasted man can move, and Sebastian gets the message.

His hands knead the smooth, almost feverish hot skin of Blaine's inner thighs. He can hear Blaine's quickened breathing even from his place between Blaine's legs, and he can feel trembling fingers in his hair.

Sebastian doesn't care much for giving head. It's too much about the other guy's pleasure, and Sebastian isn't exactly the most selfless lover.

But this is Blaine. And that's more than enough reason for Sebastian to lick away the pre-come beading on the head of Blaine's erection. Blaine's hard again, somehow, and Sebastian wonders if he had some kind of aphrodisiac in his cocktails because no man, especially drunk, should be able to recover so quickly.

Sebastian's lips are tugged into a smug grin when he hears the impatient whine above him, and decides to forgo teasing. He takes Blaine into his mouth as quickly as he can, and Blaine's hands disappear before his thighs bracket Sebastian's head instead, holding him in place. It's a lot less polite than how Sebastian used to think Blaine would act in bed, and he moans at the thought around Blaine's cock. Another loud, shameless whimper. Sebastian would tease him for it if his mouth wasn't too busy.

"God, please don't stop, never stop, fuck, please." Sebastian is usually good at multitasking, but now it's quite difficult to focus on both the words pouring out of Blaine's mouth and the shape and taste of him filling Sebastian's mouth. He sneaks one hand down, pressing the heel of his hand against his own erection through his pants. He closes his eyes at the pressure on his cock and fumbles with the buttons, making a noise that sounds like a whimper as he takes his cock into his hand while he curls the fingers of his other hand around the base of Blaine's dick.

"I'm…" Blaine's thighs shake around his head violently as his come fills Sebastian's mouth, and Sebastian swallows it down, coughing a little as he pulls off.

Blaine looks dazed, thighs still spread and trembling, hands in the sheets. He licks his lips, content and satisfied, or maybe this is a seduction too. Fuck if Sebastian knows. Drunken Blaine is really much more difficult to read than sober Blaine.

But he's also much, much more _fun_.

"Who would have thought drinks would turn you into such a cockslut?" Even though Sebastian had his fingers and mouth on Blaine's dick. Blaine shivers at the word, eyes glazing over. Sober Blaine would have glared at him, probably, but this Blaine just reaches out for him with still shaking arms. Sebastian smiles as Blaine lolls his head onto his shoulder.

Sebastian's thoughts are a jumbled mess in his head, made inextricable by the alcohol in his veins and the man in his arms, and the taste of come on his tongue and the ache of his still hard cock, pressing against Blaine's hip. Sebastian wants to rut against him, wants some friction, but he doesn't want to unsettle Blaine. It's unfair that Blaine has already come twice, but just that Sebastian could finally touch him is enough to make any selfish frustration of his dick seem completely ridiculous. This night is already better than any other nights in _months_, even if Blaine doesn't want anything more.

Sebastian wants to say something, maybe something witty or flirty, before he notices the way Blaine's breathing is slow and even now. He draws back, glancing at Blaine's face. He looks asleep. Huh.

After Sebastian giving him two orgasms surely Blaine wouldn't be too mad if he woke him up with a kiss…

Blaine's lips are warm and soft, still tasting a bit like some fancy cocktail, even after all the kissing, and Sebastian's own lips still tingle from the blowjob. This time there's no pressure returned from Blaine. Sebastian huffs and it makes Blaine shiver all over, his eyes slowly opening again, blinking hazily at Sebastian.

"If you're tired I can carry you home," Sebastian offers, quickly kissing Blaine's slack mouth again, just to have a last taste of his lips in case Blaine decides he doesn't want to have more fun.

But Blaine chases after his lips the moment Sebastian draws back, and in a heartbeat he's a writhing, desperate mess in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's dick twitches, and Blaine must feel it too, because he rubs his thigh against it, making Sebastian even harder.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight," Sebastian's conscience says, even though his cock hates him for it. "You're pretty drunk."

"There's condom and lube in my bag." Is Blaine's answer, with a mischievous, crooked grin.

This is how Sebastian finds himself balls deep inside Blaine, Blaine's legs around his hips. Sebastian doesn't try to be slow or careful anymore, because his previous attempts to be gentle were met with Blaine jabbing the heel of his foot into his ass and hissing at him in protest, encouraging him to quicken the pace with greedy hands and shameless begging.

He wonders if this was Blaine's intention from the beginning. Not brave enough to simply tell Sebastian to fuck him he instead got drunk and asked Sebastian to _take care of him_ and then passed out on a bed, knowing Sebastian would look for him.

If so, it was a terribly risky plan, because –

"What if someone else finds you?" Sebastian grits out. "Would you have seduced him too? Would you have let _anyone_ have his way with you?"

Blaine looks at him with barely open eyes, his lips trying to form words but all that come out are soft little noises Sebastian fucks out of him with every thrust.

"Any cock would have been good for you, huh?" Sebastian isn't sure what inside him is making the words leave his mouth, but Blaine clenches around him and mumbles something Sebastian can't make out, and Sebastian continues. "But nobody would have fucked you like I can, Blaine. No one could make you feel so good." And Sebastian wants to go on, but then Blaine finds his voice, and his words make Sebastian tremble with pleasure more than anything Sebastian himself could come up with.

"Harder. Come on, fuck me like you mean it." Blaine is staring up at the ceiling, and Sebastian watches the rise and fall of his chest, the shirt stuck to his chest, the sweat shining on his glittery collarbones.

"What if I don't? Would you kick me out and wait for the next guy that finds you, looking like this?"

And then his phone rings, and it breaks it all.

Sebastian doesn't pick it up, but when he looks down at Blaine for some reason he doesn't feel like getting his dick back inside him. God knows this isn't his most horrible experience, not after dirty restroom stalls and thirty-something men with wedding rings, but his cock softens and he feels unsteady suddenly.

"I have to go," Sebastian gasps out. Blaine just glares at him, a pretty impressing glare considering he's wasted and horny and has his thighs spread on someone's bed. It takes all of Sebastian's willpower to avoid glancing between them, at Blaine's fucked open hole, clenching around nothing…

"You can't leave me like this."

"Sure I can," Sebastian answers. And he isn't sure why, but he nevertheless spits out: "Should I ask a guy downstairs and tell him to finish?"

Blaine's answer is a pillow chucked right at Sebastian's face.

* * *

Next day he doesn't meet Blaine until late afternoon, when Blaine knocks on the door of his apartment with a carefully neutral expression.

"I had sex with someone last night," Blaine tells him, apparently deciding not to bother with some small talk before getting to the point. Sebastian almost flinches at _someone_, but at the same time he feels relief flood him. If Blaine doesn't remember there's no need for the awkward morning after discussion. Afternoon after. Whatever.

"Congrats," Sebastian pats him on the shoulder. What exactly is he supposed to do?

"It was awesome," Blaine continues. Sebastian grins, hoping it looks like he's happy for his friend instead of being smug as fuck.

"You want to come in and have some coffee or something? Talk about your guy?"

Blaine glares up at him. It's eerily similar to the glare when Sebastian told him he has to go, except there's no bright flush on his cheeks and he's wearing jeans and a cozy cardigan instead of being naked except for his v-neck shirt.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Sebastian hesitates. He could say he was just as drunk as Blaine, if not more, and he doesn't remember.

"What would happen if it was me?"

There are hands grabbing his shirt and Blaine is suddenly on his tiptoes, so close Sebastian can feel his breath on his lips.

"You left me there."

"Um," Sebastian answers.

When Blaine realizes there's nothing else Sebastian wants to say he closes the little distance between them. Sebastian gasps against his lips, eyes closing as the memories of last night come rushing back – at least the memory of the feeling of Blaine's lips sliding against his hungrily and the taste of alcohol clinging to the inside of his mouth.

Blaine maneuvers them to the couch in Sebastian's living room, breaking their kisses only to breathe for a moment before continuing sucking and biting at Sebastian's lips. They somehow end up with Sebastian's back pressed into the couch and Blaine in his lap, arms around Sebastian's shoulder.

"Did you find another guy after I left?"

Blaine makes a noncommittal hum that makes a fire flare up in Sebastian's stomach. The idea of Blaine clinging to someone else the way he held onto Sebastian, the idea of another man slipping into Blaine after Sebastian makes him feel bitter and cup his hands around Blaine's ass, squeezing and smirking as Blaine rolls his hips into the touch.

Of course he has no reason to be possessive. Sebastian himself fools around a lot, and it's not like they're boyfriends, but…

"If you don't finish what you started last night I _will_ find another guy, so help me." Blaine is already out of Sebastian's lap and clawing at his own clothes, pushing his pants down. "Maybe someone who'll be even better than you."

"Huh." Sebastian laughs. "Good luck with _that_."

Blaine just rolls his eyes. "Then get rid of your clothes. Come on."

Whoa. "You're quite eager, huh? Once you got a taste of my dick you realized you can't get enough of it?" Sebastian takes his sweatpants and shirt off in a heartbeat, and he's throwing his underwear onto the other end of the couch just before Blaine is back on him again, with a tube of lube he must have conjured out of thin air.

Another roll of those pretty eyes. "I just don't like leaving anything unfinished." Blaine doesn't even look at him as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his palm before reaching back. Sebastian wishes he could see him clearly as he opens himself up, but he enjoy this bossy, impatient Blaine, and he doesn't feel like taking the control into his own hands yet.

"How did you find out it was me?"

"Asked around," Sebastian raises his eyebrows at that, but then Blaine has his fingers curled tight in his hair and he's bringing his head against the curve of his neck. Sebastian smiles into the skin before sinking his teeth into it, making Blaine whimper. Or maybe the sound is caused by his own fingers, because Blaine moans again and then again.

By the time Blaine is done getting himself ready there is more than one hickey on his neck, and when he sinks down onto Sebastian he feels just as tight as he did last night, a hot pressure around Sebastian's cock that makes his heart beat double-time. He's wild on Sebastian's lap, moving up and down without a care for anything.

Blaine buries his nose into Sebastian's neck, nuzzling the skin. "I remember your scent, too. It was so good. Still is."

"Yeah?" Sebastian grabs Blaine's hips, pressing his fingertips against his skin.

He wants this to last for a while, because this is better than last night. Because they are both sober now, and the sunlight streaming through the window makes Blaine's flushed skin more beautiful than the light of the lamp on the bedside table, and they're in Sebastian's apartment, not in some stranger's home.

But Blaine moves quickly and with a fiery determination blazing in his eyes, and Sebastian can do nothing but gasp in pleasure and rise his hips up to meet the movements of Blaine's hips.

"Touch me." It's begging and a demand at the same time, and the smile playing on Blaine's lips is sweet and dirty at the same time, and he really is the greatest fucking dichotomy known to humankind. "Come on, please, make me come."

Sebastian obeys, and it takes only a few tugs of his hand and Blaine is coming with a soft _aah_, writhing on Sebastian's lap as he rides his orgasm out.

And it doesn't take long for Sebastian to follow him, his hold on Blaine's hips tightening as he groans in his pleasure.

"Well. Wouldn't have expected this from the bashful schoolboy you used to be."

Blaine pushes his slightly sweaty curls back from his forehead.

"I grew up, I guess."

Sebastian doesn't know what that means, if it's about Blaine's disappointment at finding out Kurt isn't the love of his life or something else. He also doesn't know what's gonna happen next. If this is only a one night and the next afternoon thing, or if it's something more.

But he doesn't ask, not yet.


End file.
